prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
619 Booyaka (Theme Song)
619 Booyaka is a Theme Song is used by Rey Mysterio. Theme Lyrics What you gonna do when we come for you? Correle. Correle. Andale. What you gonna do when we come for you? Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey) Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo. Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey) Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio. Ya llego el Rey Mysterio. Bato cabron de San Diego. Flash up on the scene like a brown crusader. Blowing up screens like space invaders. Too much damage for one to manage. Going 51 50 'speaky Spanglish. Aste a un lado estoy pesado. Vivo la vida peleando pecados. Estados Unidos al otro lao. A puebla Canada 619 solao. Do it for my people yeah you gotta love it. 'Mexican' across the stomach. So think nothing of it but love it. Trucha de la calle a la lucha. Siempre represento con mi chacho cachucha. 619 simo that's my corra. San Diego, Puerto Rico sialoa. Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey) Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo. Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey) Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio. What you gonna do when we come for you? Correle. Correle. Andale. What you gonna do when we come for you? Correle. Correle. Andale. Mira, mira. Watcha, Watcha. Cuidado con los celos porque matan. Booyaka Booyaka el regeton. Me moda no Mysterio esta cabron. One, two, three. Este boy's outta that's deep. Como la ves. Facil como uno, dos, tres. Mr. DJ, play that rola otra vez. And watch how many people go off. Under the wooden cross, who's the boss. Nadie brinca brinca. De el cielo Con mi voz brillo el cielo. Alto porque me duele la alma. Y deje mi cartera en Tijuana. El soldado enmascarado ten cuidado paisa estas pasado. Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey) Booyaka Bookyaka That's my pueblo. Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey) Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio. What you gonna do when we come for you? Correle. Correle. Andale. What you gonna do when we come for you? Correle. Correle. Andale. Making universal, speaking English. The way we flip it is hard to distinguish. Booyaka Booyaka el reggaeton. Mic check. Mic check. 1, 2, it's on. Look at me now, el tijuanero. Amazing the world con mascara de cuero. Mira watcha el mero mero. Disfruta la vida con todos sus perros. It took a lot to get where i'm at. But still ain't got shit but tats on my back. Ink on my chest, and up down my arms. I made it true stories and put in a song. La voz inocente en mi gente. Truena fuerte como cuente, That's just life in the 619. So hey, DJ, hit me one more time. Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey) Booyaka. Booyaka. That's my pueblo. Booyaka. Booyaka. 619 (Hey) Booyaka. Booyaka. Rey Mysterio. What you gonna do when we come for you? Correle. Correle. Andale. What you gonna do when we come for you? Correle. Correle. Andale. Background This version was made more personal as he collaborated with the Christian nu metal band P.O.D., also from San Diego, California, to create a new version of "Booyaka" entitled "Booyaka 619", which P.O.D. performed at WrestleMania 22. The studio version is included on the Wreckless Intent album, however, while used as an entrnce theme, the intro was replaced with that of the original "Booyaka". Since Mysterio's return from injury, the introduction from the original "Booyaka" has been removed, and the P.O.D. introduction is played instead for Mysterio's entrance. Category:WWE Theme songs